Raftel High School
by AnimeKing3
Summary: Tiger D. Sammy's father has gotten a new job in the City of Raftel, in the foreign Grand Line Country. Now, Sammy must transfer from Foosha Middle School to Raftel High. None of his friends are with him when he first enters the city, he has never come across anyone at the school... or has he?


Tiger D. Sammy was unhappy. He had spent the whole of elementary and middle school with the same people, all his friends. Now his father, Tiger D. Kevin, had got a new job in the City of Raftel, in the Grand Line Country- a foreign city. The Grand Line Country was very different to the East Blue Country. Today was his last day at Foosha Middle School. All his friends were going to Foosha High School, except Sammy. Sammy was going to Raftel High, a high school where every student accomplished their dream, for example Sammy wanted to be one of the Shichibukai, a pirate that is hired by the World Government to hunt down other pirates. But, Raftel High was different to the Foosha he knew. He wondered if it was worth it. He saw his best friend, Gorgolona Ethan, walk up to him. Ethan joined Foosha Elementary in the Second Grade, and the two immediately became friends. But, they only became best friends in the Third Grade, when Sammy's old best friend moved away. He couldn't remember anything about his old best friend, except a silhouette. Ethan spoke to him.  
"You're leaving, are you?" he asked him.  
Sammy nodded, "I'm not sure if the guaranteed success is worth it."  
Ethan smiled, "Yeah, but just because you go to a different school doesn't mean we can't be friends. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it!"  
Sammy smiled back. He felt a bit better now.

Sammy got into the car and his parents drove him to the ship. They wanted to bring their car, so they travelled by ship, since it was cheaper and easier. One week later, they arrived at the port of Loguetown. Their, they drove across the bridge into the Grand Line Country and after seven hours, they were at their new house in Raftel. The summer was here, and after the summer, was Raftel High School.

Two months later, it was Sammy's first day at Raftel High. Even though it was September, the temperature was still boiling. In the Grand Line Country, there are six months of Summer, two months of Winter, three months of Spring and one month of Autumn (or Fall, as they would call it). September was the last month of Summer. Sammy arrived at his Classroom, where his Tutor and his classmates were waiting.  
"You're late, young man," the Tutor said sternly, "Sit down, next to the long-nosed boy. Anyway, class, my name is Mr Smoker. I'm a Chemistry Teacher, and your Science Teacher for this year, since you don't split up the Sciences until Tenth Grade. Now, tell us your names."  
All the students gave their names. The boy he was sitting next to was named Usopp. There was also Zoro, Sanji, Chopper (a talking reindeer), Franky, Kohza, Momonosuke, Law, Kid and a strange boy named Luffy. Then, the girls gave their names. There was Nami, Vivi, Robin, Kalifa, Tashigi, Bonney, Marguerite and Hancock.  
"Wonderful," Mr Smoker sighed, "Now, this group is called 9S, since you are all in 9th Grade and my name begins with an S. Here are your timetables, you are randomly put into groups with other groups- that's 9G, 9H, 9M and 9N. Here are your timetables."  
"What do you have next, Sammy?" Usopp asked.  
"Math with Mr Kuro," Sammy replied.  
"Same here," Usopp said and the bell rang, "We better get to Math, Mr Kuro used to be my Middle School Teacher, and he doesn't like lateness... or me... or my friends," he gulped.

Mr Kuro was waiting for Usopp and Sammy. As they came in, he told them to stand by the wall.  
"A full six seconds late," Mr Kuro tutted, "Not very good, Usopp. And who is your friend?"  
"Tiger D. Sammy," Sammy replied.  
"I've got my eye on you, Mr Tiger," Kuro told him, "I may be strict, but Tiger is new to the school system. You, Usopp, are very well aware of the school system. I'm giving you strike one. By the way, Tiger, if you get three strikes in a quarter, then it's a Friday Detention. Five strikes is a Double Friday, seven is a Saturday, ten is a Triple Friday, fifteen is a Double Saturday and twenty is a Triple Saturday. Now, Usopp, you sit next to Mr Trafalgar, and Tiger, you sit next to Miss Nico."  
Usopp sat down next to 'Mr Trafalgar', while Sammy sat next to 'Miss Nico', who was Robin from his group. Robin was amazing at Math, but Sammy wasn't very good. Whenever Kuro left the classroom, Luffy would pull off a strange stunt and everyone would laugh. Then, Sammy would make a joke and everyone would laugh harder, especially Robin. Class ended and everyone moved on. Usopp was going to History next, but Sammy had Music with Mr Brooke. Sammy walked to Music, but then someone tapped him on the back. It was Robin.  
"You going to Music with Brooke?" she asked him.  
"Yeah."  
"Cool, I'll go with you then," implying that she was going that way as well, "You're not too shabby with Math, but I think you can use some help. I mean, Kuro isn't a great teacher, so I thought maybe I could show you all the stuff he missed. According to my calculations, that's about 63.7562% of what the lesson should have included."  
"Err... _about _63 point something?"  
"Rounded to four decimal places."  
"Oh," Sammy smiled, "So you're basically asking if we should study together?"  
Robin nodded, "Yeah, give me your number and I'll call you later."  
"How about we just go over to yours?" Sammy asked, "I mean, my parents don't mind where I am as long as I tell them. I can get your number their. Are your parents OK with me coming over?"  
"I live alone," Robin replied, "My parents died."  
"Oh..." Sammy's head dropped, "I'm so sorry."  
"Doesn't matter," Robin smiled.

After school, Sammy walked outside the school, where Robin was waiting.  
"Let's go," the math-genius said as they walked to Robin's house.


End file.
